


Teasing Love

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Cussing, Double Penetration, Filthy, Keith is demanding, Keithtober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Klancetober 2019, Lance is a tease, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Lance, lots of cussing, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Pure porn and filth. Oh and there's a vibrator involved





	Teasing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober/Kinktober Day 5: Vibrator
> 
> Mom, please don't read this

A warm hand soothes the trembling in his flank, kneading reassurances and encouragement into his skin. Keith pants against the sheets below, willing his self-control to hold out a little longer, to be patient. After all patience yields—

No no no absolutely not. Do not think of that. Not while—

“Lance,” Keith whines, hands fisting into the sheets as the vibrator thrusts forward again, “ _ ah fuck _ .”

Another soothing caress to his lower back before the hand vanishes altogether. “Just a bit more,” Lance says as he adds a finger in alongside the vibrator on the next thrust. There’s a wicked smile in his tone, one that hints at a mischief Keith has absolutely no patience for. 

Goddamn patience. Fuck it all.

“No, not a bit more,” Keith growls, looking over his shoulder at Lance. And what the actual fuck is he doing still in his boxers? The bastard, they had a plan! “Fucking now, goddamnit.” 

Keith reaches back toward Lance to tug at the waistband of his boxers but Lance, with a smirk, chooses that moment to give the vibrator a little twist and it brushes against Keith’s prostate. “Your window of opportunity is quickly closing— _ hnngggg fucccckkkkk _ ,” he moans, hand aborting all movement in favor of riding out the roar of pleasure. 

From behind Keith, Lance makes a questioning hum dissimilar from the vibrator. “I’m sorry, what was that, babe? Couldn’t quite hear you?”

The vibrator is dragged out barely an inch before Lance shoves it back in with another added finger.

“Fuck me!” Keith shouts, nearly at the end of his rope. He’s practically sobbing now, waves of pleasure wracking his trembling body, his cock painfully hard and heavy as it leaks precum onto the sheets. He needs to be touched, needs to cum right fucking now but he refuses to get himself off before they’ve done what they set out to achieve tonight.

He had a plan, a fantasy and to hell is he going to let Lance screw with it any longer. Even though it had been partially Lance’s idea in the first place.

They’re both a little kinky, so sue them.

But Lance just needs to put his dick to good use. Preferably now.

“Yes, sir,” Lance intones in his best cadet voice and good god Keith will actually kick him in the balls if he makes to salute. “Right away, sir.”

“You say that one more time during sex and I swear to god Lance I’ll never suck you off again,” Keith growls in frustration as the vibrator in his ass stills except for the torturous vibrations. But he feels the bed shift with a loss of weight and can’t complain too much. Lance is a little busy standing at the foot of the bed pulling his boxers down.

About damn time. The vibrator is great, wonderful even when at the right angle and pace and a nice change from the standard dildo. But nothing can quite compare to the real thing. More specifically, to Lance’s cock. Keith has dreams about it most nights, waking up with a raging hard-on and a desperate need that can only be sated by Lance drilling him into the mattress.

Lance finishes peeling his boxers off and holds up his hands in surrender as he drops them to the floor. “Okay, no authority kink. Understood.” Keith glares at him, deepening the furrow of his brow at Lance’s poor choice of words. “Too close?” Lance asks, wincing. Keith nods.

Already hard and straining, Lance palms himself, squirting a bit of lube onto his hand and giving himself a few quick strokes to spread it around. An aching pang of jealousy pools in Keith’s groin and straight to his cock as he watches Lance’s hand work himself over.

Lance glances over, catching Keith staring at him. And something on Keith’s face must show his envy because Lance grins broadly and slows down to languid exaggerated movements, punctuated by filthy moans as he makes a show of it.

Oh, that was taking it too far.

“Get. Over. Here.” Keith snarls, voice deep like the roll of thunder. “Now.”

If anything, Lance’s grin turns more arrogant around the edges as he palms himself. “Oh, you want this?” he says pointedly looking down at his hard cock.

“Are you sure you want to play this game?” Keith keeps his voice low and threatening in every syllable. “You won’t win.”

Keith holds Lance’s gaze as he reaches back to finger his hole, pushing one in alongside the vibrator. God, that burn, he wants to chase it, needs more of it. The vibrator shifts against his walls and the moan that escapes Keith’s lips is not just for Lance’s sake. He works another finger in, thrusting gently. Not enough, not nearly enough.

Keith glances down to Lance’s cock and then back up to glare at Lance as he removes his fingers and takes ahold of the vibrator. Then he begins to work it in and out of himself, dragging it along his walls until he can feel every inch of it.

But he purposefully avoids his prostate. After all, they had a plan and he doesn’t want to tease himself too much because he knows Lance won’t be able to resist missing out on this. He just has to make this look good until Lance breaks and decides to put his dick to good use.

He moans loud and long, arching his back and turning his head to push his face further into the mattress as though this is the best fuck he’s had.

It works like a charm.

“Hey!” The grin falls from Lance’s face. 

Lance is back on the bed as quick as lightning, kneeling behind Keith and pushing his hand off the vibrator to take back control of Keith’s pleasure. Keith shifts to better brace himself on his knees like before, ass in the air, shoulders to the mattress as he buries his smug smirk in the sheets.

A warm slippery finger pushes into his hole next to the vibrator as Lance adds a little more lube. He gives it one, two, three pumps before it’s just as quickly removed and Keith can feel the tip of Lance’s cock nudging at his entrance.

And then he’s finally  _ finally _ pushing in and the stretch is as delicious as Keith had hoped. It’s just this side of painful but with sparking overtones of pleasure that Keith rides on the back of like his life depends on it. The warm hand returns to his flank to rub soothing circles into his skin as Lance slowly works himself into alongside the vibrator. 

It's slow going, with added lube and gentle filthy words of encouragement from both sides. The teasing from before is gone, both of them too focused on the feeling of one another, on the tensing of muscles and noises of pleasure or pain, on being careful and safe while also making it oh so good. Keith soars with pleasure, panting punctuated here and there by moans or whines fill the room. It’s everything he wanted and more, the pleasure building the further Lance gets. 

The stretch is exquisite.

He’s trembling by the time Lance finally bottoms out, warm puffs of breath ghosting along Keith’s sweaty back as Lance lays on top of him to catch his breath. His ass feels wrecked already with the vibrator pressed hard up against his prostate alongside Lance’s cock. It’s overwhelming and almost too much as his awareness narrows down to the heat of Lance’s cock and the torturous vibrations in his ass. He closes his eyes, taking a few slow measured breathes, his heart hammering in his throat. 

Lance groans as he props himself up on Keith’s back. “I’m not going to last long.”

“Me either,” Keith says on an exhale of breath with a shake of his head, eyes still closed. “Someone spent way too long being a goddamn tease.”

“Sorry,” Lance chuckles, “couldn’t help it. You’re just so damn hot when you get all demanding.”

A smiles tugs at Keith’s lips. Leave it to Lance to tease his boyfriend to anger just to get himself all hot and bothered at the sight. 

With a huff, Keith squeezes his inner muscles a few times, testing his discomfort level and muscle adjustment to ensure there’s no underlining pain before, satisfied, he says, “Well then, I demand you  _ move _ !”

“God, yes,” Lance practically purs.

And then he’s moving.

Keith was wrong, he was so so wrong and god is he for once happy about it.

_ This _ is everything he wanted and more. 

With every thrust, Lance moves both his hips and the vibrator in tandem. He pulls out just far enough to not be on his prostate and then pushes back in slowly to draw out the pleasure. And god, does it ever. Keith can’t seem to catch his breath, every wave of pleasure knocking the wind out of him. All his senses focused on the intrusions in his ass, heightened and intensified by the added vibrations. 

Both of them moan filthy words into the heated air of the room and the soothing caresses of Lance’s hand on his flank give way to fingers digging into skin.

“_Keith,_” Lance moans on the next thrust, “fuck you feel so good. I’m so close.”

Keith can feel it. Lance’s cock is throbbing. He clenches down on him and Lance curses, his fingers digging further into Keith’s flank.

“God, I’m so full,” Keith breathes out in between pants before reaching down to finally take his neglected cock in hand.

Lance’s hold is now at almost painful degrees and god, that’s going to bruise. “Yes.”

Keith nearly chokes on his own spit as he gives himself a gentle stroke and the pleasure racks up to overwhelming levels. And it only continues to build as he pumps himself a few more times. Keith clenches down on Lance again with another wave of pleasure and Lanc lets out a long drawn out moan.

“Lance!” Is the only warning Keith is able to give. Then he strips himself hard and fast and furious chasing the release he’s been vying for all night.

Lance hurries to match his pace, slamming in again and again so fast that his cock and the vibrator fall out of sync in their thrusts.

A second later, Keith’s pleasure peaks and he falls over the edge into oblivion with Lance following a few seconds behind him.

Later, when the stars have faded from his vision and he comes back to himself, Keith will find Lance wiping him down with a washcloth, whispering words of praise and love into his sweat-soaked skin. He’ll bring him water and food and then he’ll lay down around Keith on the bed, both bodies sated and eyes glistening with love and adoration. 

And promises of a repeat in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
